


Conversations

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [17]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu and Hikaru discuss stuff in JUMP's dressing room much to the irritation of the other members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17. Supposed to be posted yesterday but urghrmmrphrgh excuses long day cough test. Anyway. Enjoy~
> 
> The SHOCK part refers to an incident earlier this year at Domoto Koichi's stage play Endless Shock where an LED panel fell and injured 5(?) people.

“Hachibee, do you know wh-”

“Second table from the left, right-side third drawer from the top. About our nex-”

“The lights are okay but I’m having serious doubts about the led-”

“SHOCK was bad but don’t you think with d-”

“Still feels un-”

“Fine we’ll-”

“What you’ll do is start finishing your sentences so that the rest of us can actually eavesdrop properly.” Yamada grouched from the opposite couch.

Yabu and Hikaru looked at each other and grinned. Finished sentences were overrated. After all, they could not have the younger couples in their group get complacent now could they.


End file.
